Penultimate Fantasy
by Bored Out of Our Minds
Summary: A Parody of games and animes and you don't have to have watched or played them to understand.


Penultimate Fantasy 

Description:  A normal night of playing video games out the window as the Playstation glows and four 'friends' are transported into Final Fantasy in Final Fantasy Chronicles.

Warnings: Extreme silliness, Jusekeyo Curses, Parodies of games and animes.   PG-13 label should take care of the rest.  

~*~

"Yay, its Mah Birthday, Its Mah!! Birthday," Nicole the blond was cut off of her celebration by her so-called friend Caitlin whacked her on the back of her head.

"We know it's your birthday but can we play FFCronicles now!"  Caitlin said exasperatedly.  

Nicole growled at her longhaired friend and tackled her.  The two brawled till the Asian girl Tiff opened her mouth to say something.  She was promptly dragged into the fight. 

The Clock struck midnight and Tara who was slightly younger spoke up, "Since when did you have a clock?"

"We don't," they answered in union.  Nicole turned on her freakily glowing Playstation who had lovingly been dubbed Nikki.  

"Don't touch that Pla-" Tiff was cut off as she got sucked into the Playstation as well as the others.  

"Cool were on the menu screen!"  Nicole ventured excitedly.  A big voice came down from the Sky.  "CHOOSE YOUR CHARECTERS." 

"Eep!!!!!" Nicole ignored the cry from Tiffany.  "I'll be a thief."

Caitlin snorted, "It suits you well, I'll be a Monk."

"A monk is the last thing on earth you should be Nicole countered as she dove at the taller girl.  

"Guys Guys!"  Tiff shouted, "Can't we all work togeth-"

The two dragged the poor girl into another brawl.  Above the increasing din Tiffany shouted, "I'll be warrior to have some protection~" 

Tara looked over her options and murmured "A Black Mage."  

A Bright Light shone and they became their characters just as they had chosen. 

Nicole murmured wearily, "I feel strange."

"No da," the know monkly Caitlin responded, "Were all boys except Tara we aren't sure what she is."  
  


Nicole and Caitlin both yelled and pointed at each other,  "AND ITS YOUR FAULT!"

Tiffany stirred, "I told ya not to touch the Pla-" not for the first time ad certainly not for the last she was dragged into the two's fight.  

Tara looked around then noticed something in her pocket.  "Am I the only one with a Crystal?"

The others looked to find they had them too.  "What do we do with them?" Tiffany asked quietly.  

"I dunno," they shrugged.

Nicole looked over to the very hard to ignore Castle, "Lets go to the Castle."

Tiff looked up into the sky, "I don't see no Castle."

Caitlin who was standing next to her whacked her on the head "the Castle in front of ya Dumbass."

"Oro~~" Tiffany was slung over Tara's back as they headed for the very notable and obvious Castle.  

They were greeted by the guards, "Are you the light warriors."

As one opened their mouth to speak they were ushered in.  "You're the light warriors thank you so much for agreeing to go on a grandiose and very dangerous quest to Kill evil overlord Victor and Royce."  One guard sniffed, "And to believe they were once Knights of this Castle."

~*~  
**Elsewhere**

~*~

Victor looked around.  "Where the hell are we!"  

Royce looked at his usually calm friend. 

"Final Fantasy I believe."  

"WHAT! If this has something to deal with NICOLE I'll kill her!"

~*~

Back At the Castle 

~*~

Nicole had a shiver run trough her.  She shrugged it off and tried to battle monsters.  

"Ya know maybe if ya weren't so weak we would win easier."  Caitlin taunted.  Nicole as usual rose to the bait and attacked the annoying monk.  

Tiff suggested getting weapons and if you can't guess what happened to her you either are really stupid or haven't been paying attention.  Or should we really say her when their current gender is male?  Okay maybe you should ignore this part.  Anyway Tiffany was dragged into the Brawl.

Tara piped up, "Lets go get weapons."  Caitlin and Nicole calmly nodded and marched into town to get weapons.  

Tiff blinked shrugged stood up and walked into town.  

After buying the proper weapons, armor, and spells they were standing outside the inn talking.  Caitlin was scowling about Tiffany getting better armor than him.  

"Its not fair," he pouted.    
  


Tiff replied, "Well maybe if you didn't Attack me all the time I would-" Once again was attacked by an enraged Monk.

Tara pointed out to them after the fight that they could save here and could rest.  They followed the all-knowing Tara into the inn…

~*~

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
